kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Robobot Armor
|type=Mountable item |properties=Durable, powerful mech suit that is able to augment Copy Abilities into Modes. }} Robobot Armor is an item introduced in Kirby: Planet Robobot. Obtained from Invader Armor or found in docking stations, Robobot Armor is a powerful mech suit that allows Kirby to scan certain enemies, copy their abilities and augment them into powers called Modes. Physical Appearance The Robobot Armor retains the basic shape of the Invader Armor, but with details that make it resemble Kirby. It has a predominantly pink frame with pale yellow details and red feet, as well as a Kirby-like face on its front. It has a blunt silver spike on each shoulder, resembling the tip of a screwdriver. The Robobot Armor also has a bronze-colored jetpack strapped behind it. When inside of the Robobot Armor, Kirby gains a pair of goggles that rest atop his head. The color and design of the Robobot Armor changes when it takes on a different Mode. It can also morph the spikes on its shoulders into various tools, such as a Wrench or a Drill. Stickers, of which there are over 200, may also be collected during gameplay and can be attached to the Robobot Armor's arms to change its appearance. Two different stickers, one on each arm, may be attached to the Robobot Armor at one time. If no stickers are applied, the Robobot Armor's shoulders feature winged gears with yellow stars in their centers by default. General Information The Robobot Armor is a durable suit that takes a low amount of damage from most enemies. It is also powerful, as in its normal Mode, it is able to lift, punch and destroy heavy objects and enemies that are otherwise impervious to attack. Pressing up near a screw on the ground allows Kirby to use the Robobot Armor's Wrench to twist it and move the platform he is on. He can also use the Wrench move to activate devices such as cranks. Pressing B near a Copy Ability-bearing enemy allows the Robobot Armor to scan it and take on a Mode based on that enemy's Scan Spec. There are fourteen Modes (including Kirby: Planet Robobot's final weapon) that the Robobot Armor can take on, each with its own powers and abilities. If Kirby has a Copy Ability when inside of the Robobot Armor, it does not affect the Mode of the Robobot Armor, meaning that Copy Abilities and Modes are exclusive from each other. Despite its large size, Robobot Armor is still able to perform a double jump and hover a short distance, dash, ride on a Warp Star and fit in a Cannon. Guarding in Robobot Armor causes the armor to ball up, retracting its arms and legs. However, it cannot truly fly (without the Jet or Parasol Modes), and its large size prevents it from entering certain areas. When Kirby has finished using the Robobot Armor, he may dismount it by putting it into a mechanical station and re-enter it later if it is needed again. Robobot Armor will also disappear if Kirby tries to exit a stage while using it. List of Modes Final Weapon The final weapon of Kirby: Planet Robobot is the Halberd Mode for the Robobot Armor, which is obtained through analyzing Meta Knight's signature warship. It is used during the final boss battle with the Star Dream, where it is able to fire shots from the Combo Cannon and deflect some projectiles that come towards it. It also has the ability to absorb debris from the objects Star Dream throws at the Halberd and launch them back at it in a powerful attack known as the Planet Buster. At the end of the battle, the Robobot Armor revealed its ability to extend a gigantic drill, which it used to unscrew the top of Star Dream. KPR_Pause_Halberd_Robobot_artwork.png|Halberd Mode artwork KPR_Pause_Final_Robobot_artwork.png|Drill artwork }} Trivia *The technique used by the Robobot Armor to scan enemies bears a similarity to the Copy ability's Analyze Beam. *ESP is the only Copy Ability introduced in Kirby: Planet Robobot to have a Robobot Armor Mode. *Mike is the only limited-use Copy Ability that has a Robobot Armor Mode. *When Kirby enters the Robobot Armor, his health meter is completely restored. *The Robobot Armor may pay homage to Gurren Lagann, an anime series featuring armor that adapts the powers of other machines and organisms as well as harboring a 'Giga Drill.' *Two pieces of concept artwork for Robobot Armor were merged and became the foundation of Susie's robot suit. *The Robobot Armor is similar to the Ride Armor from the Mega Man X games, as both are mechanical armor suits that can punch enemies and hover while dashing. *One of the original designs resembled Metal General EX. Quotes Artwork KPR_Robobot.png|Robobot Armor KPR Cute Robobot Armor artwork.png|Robobot Armor KPR Robobot Fire.PNG|Fire Mode KPR_Robobot_Beam.PNG|Beam Mode KPR_Robobot_Cutter.png|Cutter Mode KPR_Robobot_Spark.png|Spark Mode KPR Robobot Sword.png|Sword Mode KPR Cute Sword Robobot Armor artwork.png|Sword Mode KPR_Robobot_Bomb.png|Bomb Mode KPR_Robobot_Jet.png|Jet Mode KPR_Robobot_Wheel.png|Wheel Mode suitup-kirby.png|Beam Mode (Missing a beam) KPR Empty Robobot Armor.png|Empty Armor KPR Empty Robobot Armor 2.png|Empty Fire Mode Armor KPR Empty Robobot Armor 3.png|Empty Beam Mode Armor KPR Empty Robobot Armor 4.png|Empty Jet Mode Armor KPR Sticker 5.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (sticker) Concept art KPR Robobot Armor concept art.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR Robobot Armor concept art 2.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR Robobot Armor concept art 3.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' Gallery RobobotKirby.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR City.jpg|Kirby in Robobot Armor (Fire Mode) KPRBombRobobot.png|Kirby in Robobot Armor (Bomb Mode) ESPRobobot.png|Kirby in Robobot Armor (ESP Mode) 00000208 07.png|Kirby fighting a Kibble Blade in Robobot Armor KPR Gigavolt Preview.jpg|Kirby fighting Gigavolt in Robobot Armor Sprites KPR Robobot Bomb sprite.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (Boomstepper) ja:ロボボアーマー Category:Items in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Robobot Armor Modes